Une larme pas plus
by Miaaah
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un homme autrefois porté disparu. Je ne vous en dit pas plus ouvrez, vous découvrirez! :)


**Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà donc je n'ai trop rien à dire mais en tout cas mon histoire est sur Cold Case j'espère de tout cœur que vous l'aimerez c'est ma première... Bisouuus!**

- Inspecteur?

- Oui, vous désirez?

- Vous parlez d'une histoire qui me trotte depuis un bon bout de temps...

- Oui bien sur une seconde je vous pris...

- Bien.

- Voilà. Asseyez vous ici s'il vous plait.

- Oui.

- Votre nom?

- Hélène Vikerson.

- Je vous écoute.

- Voilà alors j'étais avec mon mari John Vikerson et un soir il m'a dit: "Je vais chez des cigarettes" je l'ai laissé partir...

- Et?

- Il...il...n'est plus jamais revenu...

- C'était en quelle année?

- 1967...

- Son adresse?

- 6...6 rue... Erker. 3 192.

- Californie?

- Ou...Oui

- Bien.

- Ne pleurez pas...

- Je n'en peut plus...

- Pourquoi venez vous nous en parlez que maintenant?

- C'est terminer...

- Désolé...

- Je vis les quelques instants que j'aurais dû avouer depuis des années de cela...

- Oui, merci quand même nous vous rappellerons surement pour des informations supplémentaires.

- D'accord merci à vous. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

- Lily, Lily!

- Scotty?

- Des nouvelles?

- Oui un certain John Vikerson.

- Quelle année?

- 1967

- Quelle en est la source?

- Une certaine Hélène Vikerson.

- Adresse?

- 6 rue Erker

- Code postal?

- 3 192, Californie.

- D'accord allons interroger ces proches.

- Jt'e suis.

- Allons s'y.

_**Après une bonne heure de route. Ils arrivèrent.**_

- On commence ici?

- Ok.

_**Ils sonnent à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit.**_

- Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Police, bonjour nous venons à propos de la mort de John Vikerson.

- Votre mandas?

_**Ils montrent alors leurs**_** mandas.**

- Entrer, je suis Anna Vikerson sa fille.

- Hélène ne nous a pas dit qu'il avait une fille..

- Hélène? Pff cette femme ignoble et désagréable? Que vous a t'elle dit?

- Cela nous vous regarde pas dites nous comment était votre père avec vous?

- Bien mais, depuis que cette femme est arriver dans ça vie tout à basculer.

- Pourquoi?

- Elle ne m'aimait pas dès que je lui posait une question elle me disait: "Oublie-moi va voir ton cher père il te sera plus utile."

- Mais...

- Elle ne me regarder jamais...

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne l'ai jamais su. Quand j'étais là elle ne manger jamais avec papa et moi elle manger devant la télé toute seule, la solitude la rongeait.

- La solitude la rongeait?

- Oui.

- Enfin cela n'est pas le sujet! Votre père lui vous l'aimiez?

- Oui plus que tout au monde, mais on c'est séparé peu à peu à cause de cette folle.

- Nous vous remercions nous vous recontacterons sûrement.

- Bien au revoir.

- Au revoir.

- Bon allons voir Hélène, elle nous a pas tout dit...

_**Arriver chez Hélène.**_

- Inspecteur Rush.

- Madame Vikerson, votre mari avait une fille n'es pas?

- Ah vous l'avez vu?

- Oui.

- Elle a du vous dire des choses ignoble sur moi...

- Oui. Vous l'aimiez?

- Oui, beaucoup mais elle c'est fait des films à mon sujet.

- Exemple?

- Je lui disais de ne pas être jalouse de moi par rapport à son père et elle s'énervait tellement fort elle me donnait des coups mais je ne voulait pas le dire...

- Oui mais apparemment vous ne la regardiez jamais, pourquoi?

- Hum.. Car la première fois que je l'ai regarder elle a fuis mon regard.

- D'accord merci ce sera tout.

- Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

- On va retourner voir cette cher Anna!

- Je suis d'accord!

- Appelle Vera on ne sais jamais... Maintenant qu'elle sais qu'on n'ai sur l'enquête...

- J'y vais

**Lily attendit Scotty. Pendant se temps là.**

- Vera, Vera une opération nous devons faire très attention car la personne peut-être violente.

- Ok, je peut finir mon casse -croûte?

- EN ROUTE!

- D'accord

- Et arrête de ruminer!

- Oui papa!

- Lily c'est bon nous pouvons partir!

- En voiture.

_**Une fois arriver.**_

- Bonjour inspecteur Rush.

- Bonjour Anna.

- Vous voulez?

- Vous ne nous avez pas tout dit à propos de cette "folle"?

- Si, pourquoi?

- Et les coups que vous lui donniez.

- Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez!

- Moi si. Vous ne l'aimiez tellement pas que vous la menaciez de la tuer n'es pas?

- A sa...

- Oui sa comme vous dites!

- Si vous cherchez quelqu'un qui aurais pu tuer mon père ne chercher pas de mon côté mais du côte d'un certain Joyce Lewis...

- Ah oui?

- Il était très violent avec la plupart des personnes qui l'entouraient...

- Violent?

- Oui... Un jour j'ai surpris mon père et Joyce... Il lui a dit exactement pour tout vous dire je n'ai jamais oublier se moment...

- Racontez-nous...

- Joyce est arrivé en disant à mon père qu'il avait meilleur mine depuis quelque temps, mon père lui a répondu qu'il avait gagné pas mal d'argent avec l'entreprise qu'ils tenaient, malheureusement Joyce ne supporter pas tellement se sujet: l'argent... Il n'a jamais beaucoup hérité de se pouvoir alors dès que mon père en gagné une peu juste histoire de gagné sa vie... Il a fait une crise il lui a dit que le patron n'avait pas a faire de préférence entre eux deux alors... Le lendemain mon père avait changer de voiture une Ferrari je crois... Je ne connaissais pas la plaque désolé je n'ai jamais penser à la relevé mais Joyce lui... Y avait longuement réfléchit... Il est arrivé avec les flics un soir il leur avait raconté qu'il l'avait volé à l'endroit précis ou il l'avait acheté..Alors les keufs l'on cru malheureusement mon père à au des gros problème de justice à cause de cette... Homme inhumain...

- Lewis vous dites?

- Oui, Joyce Lewis.

- Quel problèmes à subit votre père?

- Une fois que Joyce l'avait emmener sous les yeux de la juge, il est allé lui reparlé mais je n'ai pas pu voir se qu'il se passait un homme cagouler m'a surprise il m'a attrapé je n'ai jamais pu savoir qui il était vraiment, ni Joyce, ni l'homme cagouler..

- Un homme cagouler?

- Oui..

- Vous dites que vous n'avez absolument rien vu?

- Oui rien...

- Bizarre nous allons approfondir le sujet merci...

- De rien si vous avez besoin de quoi que se sois vous me recontactez!

- Bien madame encore désolé de vous avoir déranger, merci quand même pour vos informations, au revoir.

- Au revoir!

_**Ils sortent alors de la maison (Scotty et Lily).**_

- Tu trouve pas sa suspect tu as remarqué qu'elle nous a racontez le début de l'histoire mais si on ne lui avez pas poser de questions elle n'aurait pas parler de cet homme?

- Pas faux... Mais pour dire vrai je viens juste de m'en rendre compte en repassant le moment dans ma tête...

- Moi je pense qu'elle savait qui c'était mais elle le cache enfin bon on ne va pas la harceler pour le moment on n'a quelqu'un d'autre a voir!

_**Une fois rentrer au commissariat il firent des recherche sur Joyce d'abord, il trouvent enfin et l'appelle pour faire un interrogatoire, il est ici.**_

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

- Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là?

- Rôôôh ça va! C'est la première fois de ma vie que sa m'arrive c'est pas un drame!

- UN DRAME?! C'EST PAS UN DRAME?!

- Bah en plus c'était juste du dentifrice alors!

- Hun?

- Oui j'ai volé que du dentifrice pour ma mère!

- Ah, mais on ne vous parle pas de ceci Joyce!

- Ah bon mais de quoi alors?

- D'un certain John Vikerson. Vous connaissez non?

- Hum... Ah oui John j'avais une entreprise avec!

- Nous savons mais on s'en fou racontez nous la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu!

- Il avait gagné plus d'argent que moi ce n'était pas juste!

- Pas juste comment sa? RACONTEZ MOI!

- D'accord, alors je suis arriver vers lui mais malheureusement, il ne m'aimait pas c'était un focus à l'époque engager des gens n'était pas si grave que sa!

- Engager des gens? Que voulez vous di...

_**Tout d'un coup Scotty coupa la parole a Lily.**_

- PAS GRAVE?! PAS GRAVE?! MAIS VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE CE QUE VOUS DITES?!

- Oui, mais c'était à l'époque, je ne dit pas forcement que c'était bien.

- Bref, pourrez tu arrêter de me couper à présent Scotty?

- Pardon..

- Passons. Que suggérer vous par engager?

- Bah j'avais engager une femme... Mais je ne lui avait pas demandé de le tuer... Je ne connaissait pas cette femme... C'est mon ami George qu'il la connaissait.

- Adresse?

- Je ne sais plus en plus je crois qu'il a déménagé. Si je ne me trompe pas.

- Merde, Numéro de téléphone alors?

- Non, plus il n'a jamais voulu me le donné il m'appelait en inconnu et me donner rendez-vous en anonyme.

- Non de famille?

- Nilay.

- Nilay vous dites?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Pour rien..

- Ok.

- Bon on le relâche?

- Oui tu peux, j'ai un truc à voir.

- Quoi?

- T'occupe.

_**Lily arriva devant une porte. C'était la porte du laboratoire de Will (le nouveau scientifique).**_

_-_ Will?

- Bonjour Lily que veut-tu?

- Je voudrais que tu m'analyse quelque chose serais-ce possible?

- Hum.. Lily tu sais comme moi que je n'ai pas le droit je ne suis dans ce bâtiment que pour analysé les preuves!

- Will je t'en pris! C'est super important!

- Bon amène la moi!

- J'reviens dans 2 minutes!

- Je t'attend.

_**Lily arriva chez elle pris un flacon avec un liquide rouge et repartit aussitôt.**_

- Will, Will!

- Oui, c'est bon alors?

- Oui!

- Je t'analyse sa reviens le chercher demain!

- Pas de problème merci Will.

- J'espère seulement que Chef ne va pas le découvrir.

- Mais non, mais non encore merci et a demain Will.

- A demain Lily.

_**Will commença la recherche et Lily repartit direction son bureau.**_


End file.
